Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Adventures Continue! Season 1
by Usaboi6720
Summary: Now 11 years old, Ash returns to Alola to see how things are going. But you can never suspect what's in store for him. Giant apes, Ninja terrorists, and the recent Alolan alliance with the United States? Boy, will the USSR be mad at this young kid. But Ash Ketchum is prepared for anything, and this is his new story!
1. A Brief Disclaimer!

Disclaimer to "Pokémon Sun and Moon: The Adventures Continue!"

Welcome, dear readers! This is Usaboi6720, and this is my first fanfic! I'm a newcomer to your communities. Before we proceed with the action, suspense, fun and politics, I've decided that it would be best if I make a disclaimer.

The following segments are for entertainment purposes only, and are not meant to offend anyone. These are just my thoughts from my imagination of Ash returning to Alola. Speaking of Ash, I don't know how old he is in the ACTUAL anime, so please leave comments and/or reviews saying how old he is. In my fanfic, he is 11 years of age. Back to the disclaimer!

There will be scenes of crazed villains, kidnap, gun use, involvement of the United States military, and the return of the USSR (the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, aka Russia, only bigger and communist). This fanfic will have VERY calm scenes too, though, so no worries! This is mainly a crossover between Pokémon and Power Rangers, but crossovers with King Kong, Boss Baby, the Simpsons, and Metal Slug (which I'm personally excited for) will happen in the future, mainly in season 3. A space invasion in season 3, episode 5 was inspired by "Iron Sky" and the Wolfenstein video game series. Guess who I'm talking about?

All characters and locations belong to their original owners, and I don't mean to hurt anyone. So if you think of something that could come in this fanfic, then feel free to leave comments and/or reviews! Oh, and Boba Fett will be a villain in this too, and the Purple Guy (From FNAF) come into this too. But just because the Purple Guy is in this, doesn't mean that the FNAF animatronics appear in this. However, to make it up to you, the Purple Guy will make robots for war. Does that sound fine?

Five new villains make the cut in this fanfic, too! First is Ruvis, who is about 26 years of age. He wears a black suit and black pants, and his shirt has an R on it, representing Team Rocket. He is the only member of Team Rocket who carries a gun. Next is TR-91, short for "Team Rocket Unit-X91". (Yes, I know that the U and X are out of his nickname, but who's got microchips for brains?) TR-91 looks exactly like the main power armor from the "Fallout" video games. He has many mechanisms, including a laser arm-gun, and a chainsaw arm. (which always is turned on when he has "AUX" power on instead of "MAIN" power. It's a running gag) Next, we have Nakarous, who is a hired mercenary working for the UJS. (the United Japanese Syndicates) He is around 28-30 years old and wears a leather jacket which goes down to his knees, and he wears an army officer's cap. His partners are Stulvat and Muke. Stulvat is a German Mercenary who works along side Nakarous. He wears a WWII German Uniform, and is Nakarous' right-hand man. Muke is an Australian hunter who is the only other partner of Nakarous' group. Muke is the dumb one, but is also the technician.

There is another thing I forgot to mention. I made up the "Tokai Organization", a worldwide terrorist organization set on taking over the world. I'll explain more about them in my world timeline!

At the beginning of this fanfic, some countryballs will be at the side of Ash and his friends. Countryballs are little circles colored in the colors of country flags, and they can talk! You might want to pay attention to the American, Russian, Australian, and British countryballs. Some new characters will be introduced to the series as well. Reynard is a Canadian exchange student, and is about 17 years old with a drivers license. And then comes in his 9 year old sister, Lucy, who is very enthusiastic and friendly. She is also of Canadian descent. Next is Skyver, and CIA agent who becomes friends with Ash and his friends. He is around 40 years old. Finally there's me, James Gazarek. I'm around 12 years old in this fanfic, and I live with the countryballs at Lillie's mansion. Me and the countryballs apparently get kicked out of our apartment because the American countryball took too many loans from the bank. So we are invited to live at Lillie's mansion. Me and the countryballs accept, and that's where we live. When Lillie and the American Countryball start talking, America starts to escalate, so you might want to buckle your seat belt when that comes in! All the countryballs are around 24 years old in this fanfic!

Well, that ends the disclaimer. I will post a timeline of the world up to 2018. Oh, and Adam Conover from "Adam Ruins Everything: Reanimated History" appears in this as well. Like I said, all characters and locations belong to their original owners! Thank you for reading! Next is the timeline, so stay tooned!


	2. Prologue

Al Kadaba, Iraq, March 4th, 2008,

A flower blew in the wind, when a foot stomped onto it. The shot went to a large scale battle. Two soldiers where in a trench. One man was firing a machine gun. The other was loading a rocket launcher. A man rushed over with a paper.

"Sir, orders from headquarters!", he screamed over the gunfire. He handed the paper to who seemed to be the commanding officer.

"Are they mad?! We'll have to use our entire division to commence this!", replied the officer.

"I know!", the man said. The officer put his hand on his forehead. "If only the Power Rangers where with us.", said the officer. (This is implying the crossover between Pokémon and Power Rangers. Cool?)

The man pulled out his pistol and pointed it out of the trench, only to be shot. His body fell onto the officer. As the officer looked on at the horror on the battlefield, his expression turned to one of fury.

The officer stood up. "Alright men! We only have one shot at this! Let's make this count!", he shouted. The men saluted. The man with the rocket launcher looked at his pal, who was reloading his machine gun. "I don't know about this.", he said.

"Neither do I, but there's nothing else we can do. We can only pray that this works.", said the machine gunner.

"CHARGE!", yelled the officer. He and the men charged out of the trench. Machine gunfire rattled out of the enemy trench, wiping out an entire row of soldiers. The officer shot his pistol, taking out the enemy machine gunner and hitting an explosive gas can. The can exploded, killing more enemies and setting the trench on fire.

The soldiers entered the trench shortly after the fire died down. The officer walked into a bunker, looking at the burned bodies of the soldiers.

"So this is what war is.", said the man with the rocket launcher. The officer turned to him.

"Right you are, private. Try not to lose sanity, okay?", he said. The rocket launcher man nodded yes. The officer turned the machine gunner. "How many dead?"

"Out of the 240 men we started with today, not including the rest who had to stay at headquarters of orientation, we lost 169, which leaves us with 71 men, and half of our tanks have been destroyed.", he replied.

"It was a costly battle, but it was worth it.", the officer said. His walkie talkie started to make static noises. "Oh great, another call.", he said with grief. He talked into it. "Hello?"

"Agent Skyver, command wants you to advance towards Gorati valley, effective immediately."

"Gorati Valley?! Are you crazy!? We are low on men! We only have 71 men left! How are we supposed to continue without more men!?", Skyver yelled into the walkie talkie.

"That's none of your concern, Skyver. Harold said he would have you court martialed if you ever disobeyed him. Should I report you?", replied the man. Skyver smashed the walkie talkie onto the floor, pulled out his pistol, and fired his entire round onto the walkie talkie, destroying it. He turned to his men, who looked surprised.

"We move out tomorrow at o' six hundred hours.", he said.

"What's o' six hundred?", asked a man. Skyver smacked his hand onto his forehead in annoyance. "O' six hundred means 6 o' clock.", he replied. "Oh, that doesn't seem so bad.", said the soldier in delight. "A. M.", corrected Skyver. The soldier's face turned from happy to surprised.

"Deal with it.", said Skyver. He stepped on something that went beep.

"LAND MINE!", yelled the machine gunner. He and the man with the rocket launcher dropped their weapons and pushed him out of the way. They where right on top of the mine now.

The mine exploded.

Well, that ends the prologue! Thanks for reading! I'll try to do an episode every other day, so don't fret! Thank you, and comment and leave reviews. Next chapter, Ash and the Power Rangers come into play! I'm also making plans for a prequel to this fanfic called "METAL SLUG: Lillie's story". See you Friday! 😉


	3. Reunion! Part 1

Episode 1: Reunion! Part 1! But first…

San Francisco, March 4th, 10 years later.

After Ash and his American friends defeated Samuel Maximus of the Tokai Organization, San Francisco was being rebuilt. In the now crumbling Tokai base of operations, Maximus crawled out of his tank, which was now destroyed. He was heavily wounded, with scraps, cuts, and scars all over him.

"we were so close. WE WERE SO CLOOOOSE! So close! We had to fail near the end of the line of success, why? Because little Ashy boy always know his ways around things! How come he's so strong?! He doesn't even know his father, yet he STILL beats an army of over 2 million men in this city alone!"

Anyone could tell that Samuel was not angry. He was infuriated. When he laid his head on the ground in agony, a blue light shined behind him. When he looked at the light, he covered his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded. The light seemed to be in a circular shape.

Then, three men stepped out of the light. They where in futuristic armor with blue army helmets, and their uniforms had the letter T on it.

"Hello there, Samuel Maximus. It's a pleasure to see you again.", said the leading one, who held out his hand to the leader of said organization. Maximus grabbed the mans hand, and was hoisted up. The three men saluted him.

"It will be an honor serving with you, sir.", they all said at once. Maximus' eyes widened. "How do you know my name?", he asked, stammering.

"You are the supreme leader, of course!", the leading man replied. "The supreme leader of the universal Tokai Imperium!"

Maximus froze at the words " Universal Tokai Imperium." "Did you just say 'Tokai Imperium?", he asked. "What year are you talking from?", he asked. "March 4th, 2068 of course." Maximus almost fell off his feet. "YOU MEAN THE TOKAI ORGANIZATION HAS CONQUERED THE WORLD 50 YEARS FROM NOW?!", he yelled.

The soldier's face turned from happy to doubtful. "Well, almost all of the world. There's this boy named… um, god, what is it? Um, something like 'Ash Ketchum', he's from Palet town, which we just recently conquered, and he is helping the western powers take our army down, which has caused us to postpone our invasions of Japan, Russia, and Saudi Arabia.", said the soldier, disappointedly. Maximus then told the soldiers all about what has happened to him and HIS failed conquest of North America. "Geez, this kid is unstoppable!", said the soldier in a surprised tone. "I know, and he NEVER. AGES!", Maximus added.

"Well, with a common enemy and interests, we should work together to show this kid the door. And leave his friends no mercy.", said the leading soldier. He held out his hand, gesturing Samuel to shake his hand. Maximus willingly shook his hand. "What's your name, anyway?", he asked.

"Oh, my name's Mark, the man the my left is my brother, Lark, and the man to my right is my other brother, Jark.", he replied, implying that they're triplets. Jark walked back to the entrance of the portal. "All clear!", he yelled into the portal. Suddenly, a large group of future looking helicopters, tanks, robots, transport vehicles, and soldiers exited the portal. Maximus started to laugh mechanically, and the brothers joined him in the laughing as more portals appeared, and more armies of the future Tokai Imperium exited the portals. Within hours, San Francisco would fall, and not even one shot would be fired.

Off the coast of Melemele island, same time, same day, 2018.

A U.S. military helicopter flew away from an aircraft carrier. Inside the helicopter, Ash and Pikachu where sitting next to two other soldiers, both having U.S. arm bands and holding guns. An officer climbed out of the passenger seat at the front and took a seat in front of the four. (if you include Pikachu)

"Alrighty, then! Excited to go back to Alola?", asked the officer.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my friends again after so long!", replied Ash. "Pikachu!", Pikachu said, excited. The two soldiers looked at each other and smiled. The officer pointed to the two soldiers. "These two are Mac and Jim, my colleagues. They'll be supporting you for safety.", he said. Ash shook his hands with Jim and Mac.

"Sir, we are arriving at our destination.", said the driver. "Alright guys, don't get too wound up!", said the officer. Ash looked out the side and saw Melemele Island. However, there where a few new changes. There was a troop transport truck on the shore, there where turrets on the beaches, and a group of soldiers where in the city ensuring order. The helicopter landed on a helipad just outside the city. As it landed, a soldier guided the helicopter to its landing place. Ash, the officer, Mac, and Jim got off the vehicle.

A soldier walked up to the group. "Hey, sir. How was the flight?", asked the soldier. "Well, does flying with the kid who practically saved the whole of San Francisco answer your question?", he asked back. "That will do, Skyver. That will do.", replied the soldier, jokingly. The officer then remembered something. "Oh, that's right. I forgot to introduce myself. Ash, my name is Skyver. I'm a CIA operative.", said Skyver. "Wait, I heard of the CIA. What does it stand for again?", Ash asked.

"The CIA is an abbreviation for the Central Intelligence Agency.", said a familiar voice. Ash and Skyver turned towards a building, and the American Countryball was walking towards their way. "Hey, how's it going America?", Ash said, running towards him.

"Great! How are you doing, buddy?", said America. "Couldn't be better!", replied Ash. They met up just on foot away from the other. "Oh, I just remembered! There's something going on at the Pokémon School! You should come check it out! The rest are waiting there and everything!", said America. He ran off. "Hey, wait up!", yelled Ash. Skyver, Mac, and Jim followed suit.

"Wow, you've gotten faster last we met!", Ash commented. "Thanks! I just went to the gym! Unfortunately, they wouldn't let me bring my RPG in with me! Those dopes, thinking they could tell me what to do.", he mumbled. The five then got onto the path to the Pokémon School, which was just nearby.

In the bushes, Team Rocket was watching them closely. TR-91 seemed to be spying them especially (he was using a pair of binoculars after all😉).

"So, the twerp finally decided to come back. What an idiot.", Ruvis said. (I explained about Ruvis and TR-91 in the introduction chapter. If you don't know who they are, check out the intro.)

"I guess we have to tell Maximus the bad news", said Meowth, disappointedly.

"Oh, there's no need", said a dark voice. The group turned around and found Maximus, Mark, Lark, and Jark standing behind them. "You scared us! Try to have some manners, for once!", Jessie scolded. Lark bowed down. "My apologies, miss.", he said. Jark banged him on the head with a bat, snapping Lark out of it.

"Anyways, I would like you to meet Mark, Lark, and Jark. They work for me, but come from the future.", Maximus said. James (from Team Rocket to clarify) eyed the three in a suspicious way. "How can we be sure that we can trust them?", he asked. Mark pulled out a plasma blaster and pointed it right at James' face. "Say that to my face again. I dare you!", Mark angrily replied. Ruvis pulled out his AK-47, and Lark and Jark pointed their plasma weapons at him, and TR-91 turned his right hand into a cannon, pointing it right at the three brothers.

"Gentlemen, please calm down! I don't want to fight you guys, we want to team up to rid our lives of Ash and his friends, once and for all!", Maximus said. Mark, Lark, and Jark put away their weapons, and TR-91 and Ruvis did the same. "I especially want to get rid of that other James. He copied my name!", James said. (The James he's talking about is me, FYI)

"Okay, enough gossip, let's get to planning! We can't sit around here doing nothing!", Jessie said, clearly irritated.

Maximus smiled. "Gladly. Now, first off,-", as he whispered the shot slowly scoots away. The shot is now over a military facility with alarms going off. (We'll be back with Ash and company in a sec)

Inside, a bunch of alarms where going red, with blooded and shredded bodies all over the place. The Intercom then went on.

"Mobile Task Force unit Nine-Tailed-Fox has entered the facility at Gate-B. All surviving personnel are advised to stay in the nearest safe zone areas until all SCPs have been re-contained. We are currently waiting for the re-containment of 10 SCPs. We'll start escorting personnel out to safety once the unit has secured the facility."

A strange white human thing with long arms walked through the hallway. He kicked a corpse. "I warned you not to look at my face, but does anyone listen to ME?", he said to himself. The Intercom went on again.

"SCP-096 located in hallway 40. Decontamination gas will now be ignited to destroy it. If you've not already found a safe area to reside in, then please find one now. Waiting for the re-containment of 9 SCPs."

"Oh crap, I gotta scram!", 096 said as decontamination gas sprayed out of the walls. He opened a vent, and crawled into it, going fast to avoid the decontamination gas. He crawled for about 20 minutes, worried that a vent camera could catch him on tape. He eventually opened a vent door and found himself covering his eyes. Freedom. He jumped out of the vent, surprised.

"I-It's daylight. Alright! I made it!", he yelled in celebration. The outside Intercom went on.

"SCP-096 has been spotted outside wall 7. All outside units are now ordered to apprehend 096 immediately. Waiting for the re-containment of SCP-682, 343, and X-Q3."

096 was confused by the last one. "Wait. There's a X-Q3 here?". Before he could finish thinking, he heard shouting around the corner.

It was the NTF.

"Oh crud!". 096 leaped into the trees, as if he were a monkey, and ran through the forest. The soldiers stopped in their tracks.

"Great, now what are we going to tell the president?", a soldier asked. His commander was speechless. Just then, his phone rang. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Did you manage to contain them all?", said a female voice on the other end.

"Negative. SCP-096 just escaped into the forest, 682 is still in the facility somewhere, 343 escaped from Epsilon-11 at Gate-D, and X-Q3 has yet to be found."

"Don't worry about 096. He can't stand the sunlight. 343 is the least of our problems. On another note, 682 and X-Q3 must be contained at ALL costs!" Just as she finished, the intercom went on again.

"SCP-682 just broke out of the facility at Gate-B! I want all available Helicopters and MTF units at Gate-B NOW! I repeat: SCP-682 broke out at Gate-B! All available Helicopters and MTF units at Gate-B NOW!"

"I wouldn't hold your breath for 682."

"Then capture him and bring him to a new cell here!"

"Copy that, Mrs. Lusamine! Over and out!"

He turned off the phone, and he and his men ran back around the corner.

Back with Ash, America, Skyver, Mac and Jim…

The five were still running towards the Pokémon School, which was right in front of them. Ash, Pikachu, Skyver, Mac and Jim were tired as heck from all that running. America was still running strong. "C'mon, we're almost there! Just a few more steps!", he said. The Countryball then reached the other side of the bridge by the gateway. Ash crossed the bridge with Pikachu and the others. Skyver dropped, and Mac and Jim leaned against the gateway. Ash noticed that everything seemed normal. Students were walking around, talking to each other, training their Pokémon, and having friendly battles.

"Hey, everything seems normal. I don't see anything bad happening.", Ash said. The American Countryball turned around. "Oh yeah, you're right. What a-"

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone that Ash knew jumped from behind the archway of the bridge. From humans to countryballs, Ash recognized. His friend's names are as follows:

Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Professor Kukui, Principle Oak, James, (me. I have no idea why I'm even in this anymore😉) The Countryballs, (Russia, Britain, France, Germany, German Empire, Austria-Hungary, Turkey, Poland, Greece, you get the idea) and… Huh. That's pretty much it, actually.

Ash had a smile on his face. Togedemaru jumped off Sophocles' shoulder and rolled towards Pikachu, colliding with him and snuggling. Pikachu seemed quite surprised and flabbergasted by how much it hurt. He just held the pain in and returned an embrace to Togedemaru.

"It's been a while guys!" Ash said. Poland stepped forward. "Of course it has! It's been like a year! We saw you on the news back in Febuary!"

"Wait, what?", Ash asked. America gave him his phone, which just so happened to be showing DIRECT footage from the news that day.

Suddenly, the School intercom went on. Principle Oak was with the gang, so he wasn't the one making the announcement. "Ahem, attention everyone? This is Nine-Tailed-Fox Commander A.J. Thompson, and a few creatures from a nearby facility have escaped, and you might want to get inside the school. Also, we have rumors spreading around that there is a Soviet Spy here, and we want to put those rumors to rest."

Everyone listened, frightened.

"They're true. Don't panic. We have a few soldiers from the 14th U.S. Marines Division coming here to apprehend him. So until then, PLEASE, remain calm! The situation is under control of the U.S. and Alolan Militaries. Thank you!"

The intercom went off, and everyone started heading into the school. Ash, Skyver, Mac, Jim, and the rest of the gang exchanged nervous looks. Little did they know, that they had another person with them. A strange man, indeed. But we'll get to him later…

Somewhere in the Jungle, just nearby.

Three men armed with guns hacked their way through the jungle. One man had an Australian Hunters uniform with an Australian Hunters hat. You know, like the ones that have one side bending up? He was holding an M-4 Carbine. Another was wearing a WWII German Uniform, minus the Nazi Armband. He was holding an MP-40. Finally, the leading person was wearing a WWII German Officer Uniform, again, without the Nazi armband, and with a dark gray leather jacket going down to his knees. He was armed with an Uzi. The two men behind him seemed frightened.

"Um, Muke? Did you use the last breathing bag?", he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Stulvat.", he replied. He turned to the leading officer. "Nakarous, did you bring the extras?"

"Are you serious?! We have GUNS! If we see something, they're as good as dead! God, you guys are so immature!"

"We're not immature! We're just frightened!", Stulvat said, his hands shaking.

Nakarous hanged his head backwards in annoyance. "Look, I'm not gonna argue with you guys right now. Once we capture this thing, we can bring it to Japan, and gain the trust of the Emperor again, and possibly get rich off it!"

The bushes in front of them shacked. Muke jumped and fell on his back, Stulvat froze, and Nakarous shot his gun into the bush. Loud screaming suddenly began, and a large white humanoid thing ran out of the bushes towards them. The three men open fired their guns at it, but it didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever.

"RUN!", Nakarous shouted. He turned around and noticed that Muke and Stulvat had ran back into the woods.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Nakarous dashed after them, with the white thing hot on their tails. A shadowy being watched them from a tree before shooting a grappling gun to another tree, and running through the trees, ignoring the screams, shouts, and gunshots nearby.

To be continued in Part Two…

And that's part one of episode one! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started back up and I need to keep up with my work. Also, I couldn't find a good place for Adam Ruin Everything, Power Rangers, the Simpsons, and Boss Baby to be in this. I'm REALLY sorry about that, but to make it up to you guys, I decided to put in parts from SCP: Containment Breach/Secret Laboratory, Planet of the Apes, and Assassin's Creed into this. I might need time to make a part two for this, but it WON'T EVER be cancelled until I finish this FanFic. Thanks for understanding. Please leave reviews and comments for this. It helps me keep going! Also, "METAL SLUG: Lillie's Story will be updated VERY soon! I'm also making plans for a Land Before Time/Planet of the Apes crossover, so be on a lookout for that! Thank you, and happy reading!


	4. Reunion! Part 2

Pokémon: Sun and Moon; The Adve- *sigh*. You get the idea. I don't really feel like saying that long of a title. Before we move on, I noticed a few mistakes in both of my Fanfics. 1: In the 1st part of episode 1, I added all of Ash's friends other than Rotom-Dex, I think Raynard, whatever. 2nd mistake: In my METAL SLUG: Lillie's Story Fanfiction, I accidentally put in that Lusamine said to Lillie that most of the Rebels didn't know about the Underground Levels, when a guard clearly stated that they JUST entered the underground levels. HOWEVER, I noticed that I included SCPs in this, so either those Rebel Soldiers were killed and they didn't attempt to enter it again, or that there's a WHOLE NOTHER level of underground levels. Another mistake in my MS Story is that my Border Lines in it didn't appear, so if you guys could give me tips on how to fix this, that would be GREAT! I will still attempt to make the border lines, though.

Oh, and get ready for blooper reels at the end of this! Anyways, no more stalling! Here we go!

Teranol Primate Shelter, Akala Island, Alola, March 4th, 2018…

A TV in the Security Office was showing the forecast of the sudden Counterattack by the U.S. Military in San Francisco. The Tokai Imperium had captured the city without a fight, but now the U.S. Army was coming to the rescue.

The Guard's name was Al. He and 2 other guys, Tim and Jarred, were keeping watch of the Apes being held there. Just the other night, the cameras caught some strange gas engulfing the cage area, and the next morning, the apes seemed to know more than other apes in the world.

Just then, Tim ran in. Al was watching the news, so when the door burst open, he jumped. "What's wrong?", he asked. Tim took a moment to breath. "It's that one ape. He's in the free-area.

Tim and Al rushed back out. Tim had a Taser in hand, while Al had a Stun stick. As said, a Chimpanzee was on the loose, sitting in a calm position, almost as if it was meditating. Al and Tim burst through the door leading into the area. Tim prepped his taser and shot.

The ape dodged it, swung onto the tree, and kicked him as he fell, knocking him out. Al charged at him, only for the ape to grab his hand and give him a dirty look. "Take your stinking paws off me, you-!", Before he could finish, The Chimp rose as if he were an insulted god.

"NO!"

Al's eyes widened with surprise. How the heck could an ape like this be speaking?! His thoughts went black as the ape knocked him out, screaming "no" out loud, causing the other apes, who have been watching the whole thing, to cheer.

Jarred, watching from a Sniper Tower, ran into the office to call Security, while the Chimp ran into the cage area to free his comrades. As the chimp, named "Caesar", went cage to cage, he stopped at one. Inside, there was a chimp, just like him, only a slight bit more muscular, and grey. Caesar opened the door anyways and joined the other apes as they made their way to the Armory.

Jarred was running through the halls, with a whole team of Security Soldiers following him. Al, who had woken up, looked over to Tim, whose head was bleeding from the back of the head. He checked his pulse. Blank. Nothing. Dead. Dead as he could've been. He made a terrible career choice. He really could've gone into real-estate, or something like that. Shoulda Coulda Woulda.

Jarred ran into the free-area where the incident occurred. But the Apes were already gone. The only clue left was the fact that someone, or something, had apparently broke through the glass dome at the top of the Building. Al and Jarred looked at each other, then at the dead Tim.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, we're fired.", Jarred said.

Somewhere in the Jungle, Melemele Island, March 4th, 2018.

A small group of soldiers creeped through the Jungle, many of them armed with AK-47s or AK-74s. The uniforms of the soldiers were a mix of camouflage colors, with a Red Star badge on each. The Leader had a Green Officer's Flora on his head.

"This is where screams were, yes?", a Soldier asked. The Leader turned his head. "Da. This is place." Everyone paused when they heard the screams again. Three men armed with guns ran past them, screaming in terror. All three had bruises and scratches. A white humanoid thing was running right after them, but all the soldiers could do was wait for their Captain's word. "OPEN FIRE!", the Captain said in horror.

All the soldiers began firing their weapons, which seemed to be working. The Humanoid slowed down, with burns from the sun, and collapsed. The three men it was chasing were hiding in a bush, each of them shaking with fear.

"You, is this your Pokémon?", a Soldier asked. The Leader of the three men stood up. "No, it isn't. We aren't even sure what it is.", he replied, panting. "I'm Nakarous, by the way, and these are my colleagues, Stulvat and Muke.", he added, pointing to the other two men. The Soldier looked at Stulvat.

"Why you look like Nazi oppressor?", he asked him. Stulvat looked at his uniform. "This is the uniform they gave me.", he replied. The Soldier looked confused. "Your uniform people are Nazis?", he asked. Stulvat looked insulted. Aka, Loyalty to his employer. "Nein! I mean, I don't know." The Soldier thought for a few seconds. "Are they cheapskates, did they have a low budget, or did they give you the first Hollywood costume they could find?", he asked him. "I think the last one, definitely the last one.", Stulvat replied.

The Captain of the group looked towards Nakarous. "Who exactly are you employed by?", he asked. "We serve Emperor Kivontel.". he replied. "Ah, you come from Japan! I always thought that partnership with Japanese was a weird concept.", the captain said. Nakarous gave an agreeing nod. Muke, who by the way, was on the ground exhausted from the running, stood up. "So, why exactly are you Russians here?", he asked. The Captain bolted his head at him with a stern look. "I ASK QUESTIONS, NOT YOU! SHUT UP!", he yelled at him. Muke shrunk, then went back to his ground position. "Yeah, why are you guys here?", Nakarous asked the Captain. "We here to assassinate Alolan President for sinning with American dogs.", he replied.

"Funny, we're here to kill this kid, something like Ash Ketchum? The Emperor sees his skills as a potential threat.", Nakarous said. The Captain was shocked. "Actually, after we kill the Alolan President, we have orders to kill him too, with friends as well.", he said. Nakarous was sharing the captain's shocked look. "Oh. Well, maybe we could cut him in half and rebuild his other half or something?", he asked. The Captain thought about it, then looked back at Nakarous. "We could work something out.", he said. They shook hands. "Oh, and my name is Vidovich Zevaki.", the captain said.

Stulvat rose his hand. "You have permission to speak.", Nakarous said. "Um, so, I know that we have an alliance now, but…", he pointed to SCP-096. "What do we do with him?", he asked. Nakarous and Zevaki looked at each other. "Well, I have a few ideas…", Zevaki replied, with an evil smirk on his face.

With Maximus and Friends outside the Pokemon School, Melemele Island, March 4th, 2018.

Maximus was looking into a telescope with envy. The telescope's view was focused on Ash, who was in the classroom with his friends. (And you may be wondering where Rotem Dex is at this point, but trust me, we'll get to him soon enough.)

"Um… excuse me, but when do we blast them to oblivion?", asked TR-91, his laser cannon whirring. Ruvis shot him a dirty look, something along the lines of, "If that reveals our location, I'll dismantle you and leave your parts for dead!" TR-91 deactivated his laser cannon. Maximus was not in his best mood. "I really regret doing this with you guys. I don't even know why I called you.", he said.

A small bit earlier in Team Rocket's Food-macha-call-it mobile, trademarked by TR-91…

Jessie noticed that her phone was ringing, so she picked it up, and nearly dropped to the floor dead when she heard Maximus' voice. "Hi, it's me.", he said on the other line. "H-How are you still alive?!", she asked, surprised, with the other Team Rocket members gathered by the phone. "I don't know, bad writing? Listen, I need you to spy on Ash Ketchum for me until I get here, okay? Thanks!", he said, hanging up.

Present Day…

"So… What's the plan?", Meowth asked. Maximus smiled. "Oh, it's easy. All we need to do, is walk through the door, avoid the security cameras, and start taking things.", he replied. Everyone looked at him with confused looks on their faces. Mark, Lark, and Jark each pulled out shotguns. "And Ash?", Mark asked. Maximus looked at them, worried for their sanity. "Well, I guess you guys have that covered." The three brothers looked excited. "By the way, sir, we just want to do our job. It's not that we're insane." Maximus' worried look went away. "Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Jessie was impatient at this point, listening to a bunch of bozos who were planning and not acting. "Are we acting, yet?", she asked. Lark looked like he just realized something. "Oh~, you mean in Hamlet?", he asked, holding a book of it. "It's really good.", he said. He waved it in front of James' face. "I will cram it down your throat.", he said. Lark put away the book.

"Well, at least we have him.", TR-91 pointed out, holding Rotom Dex. The poor Poké-Dex was tied up, with his digital mouth covered by a white cloth. Meowth looked puzzled. "You know you could've just turned him off, right?", he asked. TR-91 looked at Rotom Dex, then the cloth, then the rope he used to tie him. "Well, better safe than sorry-"

"Okay, Screw it! We're moving in!", Maximus said. "Finally!", Jessie exclaimed. Maximus and his goons walked out of the bushes, only for James to jump in front of them. "Wait a minute! The Pokémon School just recently created a Paramilitary Security Unit to protect the school from outside threats! How do we sneak past them?", he asked. Maximus looked at him with annoyance. "Who said anything about sneaking past them?", he said. Rotom was still squirming. "Shut. UP!", TR-91 said with a slap. After that, he dusted himself. "Okay, I'm ready.", he said.

As they moved towards the school, Ash and his friends where talking with each other about many things. Where's Rotom Dex? Is the Soviet Spy somewhere in this room? And what monsters was the guy talking about?

All their thoughts went away when two of those Paramilitary Security Guards walked into the room, holding a briefcase. "Mr. Kukui, we have the paper you asked for.", one of them said, plopping the case on the professor's desk. "Oh, thanks.", Kukui said. The two soldiers left.

Meanwhile, the students had released their Pokémon to play with Pikachu while they talked with Ash. James G. (Me, I added the "G." in so that you don't confuse me with the Team Rocket James.) was holding a newspaper and telling Ash about what happened in it. "So, basically, 2 weeks before you came back today, they found some Communists hiding in a Meth Lab on Poni Island. They say that the people hiding them were from the Alolan Communist Party, and that the "meth" was chloroform. The Government has also authorized the U.S. Military to use Alolan soil for their troops and navy.", he told Ash.

"Wait, doesn't Alola have its own Military?", the Greek Countryball asked. "I don't know, doesn't Greece have its own economy?", the German Countryball said. Greece remained silent. "Well, actually, yes, but it isn't very strong. And military spending has dropped since the Incident in 2011.", James replied. The German Countryball looked confused. "Wait, were you talking about the Greek Economy or the Alolan Military?", he asked. "Well, both.", James replied.

"Wait, what was the incident of 2011 again?", Raynard asked. There was a pause. You know, the kind you see in movies? Anyways, they looked at the American Countryball, who was polishing his hat (He has a MacArthur hat now, I added it in at the last second.) "Hey, don't look at me! Look at her! She barely had any lines!", he said, "pointing" at Lillie (Countryballs don't have hands, so I'm sure THAT went well.) "We all barely had any lines.", Kiawe corrected. "You're not supposed to break character!", the British Countryball scolded. Everyone looked at him in a confused way. "You're allowed to break character! We try to comedize creation is Studios! Just play along!", someone said. Ash and co. looked around the room. "Who said that?", Mallow asked. "Me, up here!" Everyone looked up.

There was the guy who said it, somewhere up in the lighting. "Oh, it's Steve the lighting guy!", Sophocles said. "Yeah, me! You know, the guy who was hired this morning, didn't get any training whatsoever, got stuck up here, my wage is half a cent per hour, and I just remembered that I forgot my lunch.", he said. Everyone was still looking confusingly. "Wh-Where exactly are you?", The British Countryball asked. "Um, I don't quite know. I'm not on the screen.", he replied. America sighed. "Let me fix that.", he said. He pulled out a Taser and shot it upward. Steve came plummeting down, crashing through the floor, shocking everyone, and landing on another floor. Everyone looked down the hole, seeing the destruction below. "Well, there goes the Music Department's only piano.", James G. said. "Can the budget cover that?", Lillie asked. America looked raged. "No the frick it can't! That's $50,000 of frick'n damage right there! If anything, that's going out of our paychecks!", He yelled, slamming his hat on the floor.

Suddenly, Team Rocket burst through the doorway. "Well, that was easy!", Maximus said. The gang turned their way. "Team Rocket!", Ash yelled. The gang's Pokémon, startled, looked in Team Rocket's direction.

A pause. Nothing happened. "Um, aren't you guys supposed to do your intro?", the Austrian Countryball asked. "The budget got cut again.", Meowth replied, holding a piece of paper as proof. The paper was a signed document, officializing the news. "Oh, I guess that makes sense.", America said. The gang glared at him. "That was your fault.", Raynard said. "Look, it's not like Nostalgia Critic was down there!", America said. "Pig!", said Critic yelled from down in the Music Department. America, shocked, quickly walked off the screen. He returned 3.4 seconds later with ANOTHER piano and dropped it. The piano plummeted through the floor, slamming into the floor of the Music Department, only for it to bring down the floor there too, crashing into the Costume Department. America realized what he had just done. "Um… I never did that.", he said. Everyone looked away, annoyed. Yeah, that's the America I made, and now we're all stuck with it.

"Anyways, we have great news today! We got Sixty extra dollars on our paychecks!", Ruvis said. "It isn't as good as it sounds. Believe me.", Jessie said, annoyed. "However, WE have better payment, and you don-". Before James (The Team Rocket one. The one that's me is James G. TR James is just James.) could finish, all the collaborators of Evil were suddenly knocked unconscious. Behind them were several Knights in shining armor, one of who's helmet looked like a crown. The gang and their Pokémon looked at them confused. "Who are you guys?", Professor Kukui asked. The Knight with the crown-whatever looked shocked. "You don't know who I am?! I am Arthur, King of the Britons, and these behind me are the Knights of the Round Table!", he replied with a booming voice. Everyone looked even more confused. "You must be in the wrong filming stage. The Monty Python Fanfictions in making are over there.", Lillie said. The knights looked over in the direction she was pointing. "Oh. Thank you, my fair lady.", Arthur said. He and his knights tried to run offscreen, but, alas, they tripped on the unconscious Team Rocket bodies.

Suddenly, Several Roman Soldiers rushed onto the Screen. The commander stood tall and brave. "We are looking for Jesus of Nazareth.", he said. Everyone was now really annoyed. "That's over in the Character Stories Stages.", Lana said. The Roman Soldiers seemed to understand. "Oh, thank you!", the commander said. "Oh, and Hail Caesar!", he said. King Arthur shot is head up. "What?! Caesar?! Fricken Caesar didn't do anything! God put us on this Earth, and Jesus Christ is the true King! Not that nitpicky cow of yours!", he boomed. The commander shot a dirty look at Arthur. "Oh, really? Jesus deserved to die on that cross!", he yelled back. Arthur looked very enraged. He and his knights drew their swords. "Right! CHARGE!", Arthur yelled. He and his knights charged the Romans, who stood ready with their shields. The Screen paused.

 **We are very sorry for the rather sudden turn of events. Those who have been responsible will be sacked within the next 2 Months of production of Part 3. Yes, Part 3. We know, that things just got good and that the Author hasn't updated in a while, and for that, he's very sorry. Our planning will continue, so please remain patient. In the meantime, please tune into the Metal Slug: Lillie's Story some time. He will be updating that soon. He also said somewhere in one of the chapters there that he would put in South Park Characters, but he had to change plans. Other plans have been postponed for a bit, so, again, sorry, and please remain patient. You won't regret it. Thank you for your attention. Have a nice day and check out** _ **Monty Python and the Holy Grail**_ **and** _ **Monty Python: Life of Brian**_ **on Netflix. Thank you!**


	5. Let me explain

Okay… Sorry. Why? Well, let me Explain.

So… Borderlines…

Since my own borderlines are still not appearing and because Reunion Part 2 was rushed, I feel like this fanfic is suffering more than expanding. I don't know how to fix the borderline problem, so if I could get some tips in the Reviews, that would be a great help.

And when I say that my story here is suffering… I'm kinda right and wrong. Last I checked, quite a few people from foreign countries have read this. I think one from the Netherlands, I'll have to check.

BUT, since I haven't really gone into detail about this world of Pokémon, I'll take some time to explain the concepts.

Another borderline test…

So, the world on my fanfic has its beginnings in the Bible, where God created the Universe, and had Pokémon created too, with Arceaus being the entity that Pokémon worship. Also, I think I spelled Arceaus wrong.

With Pokémon a thing with Animals, both develop a natural rivalry, and because of this, the animals of our world are almost extinct, but International Reaction saves quite a bit of the animal populations, hence why apes are still alive. Meanwhile, Religion still has a good say in politics, with, well… Okay, so let me explain the Alolan Government of this world for a bit:

So the Alolan Government is, like the United States, divided into branches; The Authority, The Church, and the Council.

The Authority is in charge of keeping the peace in Alola, such as the Police and the Military, but from the 1950s to 1970s, Alola was a Dictatorship-like place, and when that said Dictator (Who we'll talk about in future episodes) was deposed, the Democratic government put in place had the Military reduced to a Coast Guard and mere Paramilitary Recruits. Most Military Men joined the Police, but remember, People don't live forever, so a lot of skilled men die eventually. That's why Alola depends on protection from the United States.

Now, The Church has control over Religious laws in the country, which is filled with mostly Catholics, who take up to 97% of the population. They were colonized by Spain after all. The other 3% is filled with Muslims, Buddhists, and Confucius followers. It won't let me put down Confucius in Plural form. The Church itself doesn't really have a say in politics, but when things involving Religion break its way into issues, the Church is usually there to aid in the Resolution. The Church actually has its own Paramilitary force to guard Churches and to help people find faith; the Men of the Sun. People can also join for other reasons.

The Council is, you guessed it, a literal Council. The President is, well, the President, but has slightly more executive power than normal presidents do. The Councilmen debate over issues with the President involving Treaties, possible attacks and… Well, Political Stuff.

The Council is, by far, the most powerful branch in the Government, as they have control over all of the Court Systems, but corruption has caused the people to lose confidence in them. This has led to various riots and a few Martial Laws here and there. For those of you who don't know what Martial Law is, it's when the Military takes control over all aspects of the average Civilian's daily life. Here in the Real World, it's usually used in Emergencies, but in this world, Martial Law is just a way for the Council to assert its Authority. Speaking of Authority, the Council has near-complete control over it, but the Authority has its own spokespeople, so the Authority isn't exactly a puppet of the Council.

Now, just to throw this out there, sometime towards the early 2010s, the SCP and Aether Foundations merged together to create an organization to not only protect Pokémon, but Humans too. When an anomaly is located, MTF Teams would be dispatched to bring it to the nearest Facility. It's all still under the name of the Aether Foundation, though, but, if you search up what the SCP Foundation is, see its similarities with the Aether Foundation, then think about it for a second, you can see that it makes a pretty good combination.

So… about the ones who I think made me especially ruined… *sigh* the Power Rangers.

They were originally going to be in this, but I eventually pulled them out in Chapter 1. I couldn't find a good place for them, but I already mentioned them in the Prologue, which I'll get to in a minute. But… Where're the Power Rangers at?

Well, they're back in, just… not as you expect…

…

Okay, next Explanation!

The Prologue.

So the prologue introduced Skyver, the CIA Agent assigned with guarding Ash in Alola after his little San Francisco adventure, which I'll try to make a prequel out of sometime after I finish these episodes. Skyver is actually in a military uniform instead of a Black Suit. Also, the prologue will have Skyver having a little bit of PTSD, (Future-Episode Alert!) and the prologue is supposed to set the tone. I believe that that settles it.

The Countryballs…

The Countryballs are… not exactly Human. I mean, they are human, but they just don't have human bodies. I'll go over it in future episodes, along with how they came into existence and how they arrived in Alola, and why they know Ash. I said in the disclaimer that you would have to focus on America, Australia, I think the UK, and Russia, but really, pay close attention for them all! They can get… pretty uncontrollable.

The CDCP…

What is the CDCP? Well, it isn't really another Organization I made up. It's just another name for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, or more known to us as the CDC. I just don't know why they don't include the P for Prevention.

So far, the CDCP has quite the involvement for this story. The apes will have their own influence in future chapters, and the Simian Flu will arrive soon. I actually decided to give them their own Paramilitary Force for containing Diseases.

Now, the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc…

So, since Pokémon exist, I decided that it would make sense for the Soviets and Americans to try to exploit their powers, so with this, the Soviets are able to survive, but the Ukrainian Wheat Fields fail as the time of this fanfic's beginning. The East and West are on the verge of war. And I think that I implied that they were already at war, but really, they're both getting more direct. That's why the Spetznaz is in Alola to assassinate the Alolan President. It gets more complicated.

Anything else?

Well, I'll be putting this story on hold, FOR NOW, AND I HAVE A REASON!

So, since this story is kind of falling apart due to my inability to explain the whole Continuity, and how I removed some elements, I thought that I might need a fresh start. I also noticed that I accidently put in in Part 2 of Reunion that there would be bloopers, but I forgot to remove it and now I'm scared. (Due to the fact that putting in bloopers goes against that weird Fanfiction Agreement, and I could get an account suspension or get this story deleted! If any of you work for , I'm sorry for that little mistake!) I was going to ask you guys to vote in the reviews if I should delete this story and start over or not, but I decided not to, and to "Keep calm and move on." The deadline for the voting would've been May 23rd.

Speaking of May 23rd, that's the release date for Total War; Three Kingdoms, a Total War Game I found out about on an Oversimplified video of the Three Kingdoms Era. I highly recommend the Video, and if you have the Steam Engine on your computer, you can preorder the game for $59.99. It sounds like a lot, but it seems pretty amazing. To be clear, Total War doesn't sponsor me. Just wanted to get that out of the way.

But, I am a really big fan of Aurelia-shipping, which is Ash X Lillie. So, to commemorate the Game coming closer and closer to release, I will be releasing "Romance of the Three Kingdoms", which is based off of the Game and either Episode 39 or 40 of Ultra Adventures. (Now on Netflix as season two of Pokemon; Sun and Moon! Check it out!) In the episode, Faba accidently shrinks Ash, Lillie, and Sophocles, and with a whole bunch of shenanigans breaks out, it makes it look like the French are hunting down Kermit the Frog for Frog-Leg Soup.

In my Romance of the Three Kingdoms, however, he Faba instead sends them BACK into 189 A.D., in the final days of the Han Dynasty. Warlords are getting ready to take pieces of China for themselves, as Dong Zhuo's rule over the Han Empire slips away as his Iron Grip tightens. Ash, Lillie, and Sophocles all end up in the hands of Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Dong Zhuo. (Respectively. Yes, Dong Zhuo was actually his name. Check out the Oversimplified video I mentioned for more info.) Ash and Lillie reveal to their respective caretakers their feelings for each other, while Sophocles finds himself inadvertently plotting with Lu Bu (Dong Zhuo's adopted son) and several Courts-man to murder Dong Zhuo. As all three find themselves in separate conflict they learn more about the former Mandate of Heaven and how much their lives can bring.

Yet, they find themselves forced to defend themselves in a collapsing China. The only question is…

Who will rule over all?

The answer will be out soon! See you then! Sorry for the delay and check out Oversimplified's video of the Three Kingdoms to learn more! Thank you!


End file.
